


Please cover me

by ClayJackson



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: Richie makes Eddie beg him to piss all over that pretty face of his like the disgusting slut he wants to be
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Please cover me

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm so Book!Reddie are just a bunch of gross kinky bastards when I write them, huh? Might go back and add more to this but anyways here's some piss kink

“Beg me for it.” 

“Richie,” Eddie whines high in his nose, resisting the urge to reach out and drag his husband down to his level. 

“Don’t whine, that’s not what I told you to do. I want to hear you beg me to piss on your face. You’re so disgusting, we both know you want it and how filthy it makes you feel to ask for gross things like that,” Richie smirks as he strokes his cock, grinning down at him.

Eddie bites down on his lip as he groans, hips twitching and fingers clawing at his thighs. “Please,” he says softly, throat tight as his face flushes with embarrassment. 

“Can’t hear you, Eds. You’re going to have to do better than that.”

Eddie wanted to huff and pound his fists against his legs, but couldn’t fight the arousal shooting through him. Asking for it,  _ begging  _ for it was too embarrassing, he hated having to beg for Richie to piss on him, spit on him, absolutely wreck him. His eyes tingled with tears as he thought about it, and his cock throbbed. It was  _ so hot  _ when Richie forced him to beg. 

“Please, Richie? Please piss all over me, all over my face. I want to feel it soak into my hair and run down my skin. Please, please? Please cover me in your piss,” Eddie whimpered, hands clenching at his thighs and hips twitching. 

Richie moaned softly as he listened to him, smiling as he looked into those big brown eyes. “There we go, that’s so good, baby. You want my piss? Want me to piss all over you?” Eddie nodded and whined eagerly.” “Open your mouth, sweetie.”

Eddie’s whole body went ridge, staring up at him with lips slightly parted. They hadn’t done that before. Getting pissed on was one thing, but to have Richie piss in his mouth? He thinks about what it would taste like; some had gotten on his lips and a drop or two slipped between them before. The taste wasn’t too repulsive, but that was when there was only a little. What would it be like if he had a mouth full of Richie’s piss? Would it be stronger? More salty and bitter? His stomach turns as he thinks about it. Did Richie expect him to swallow it? He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to do that, he didn’t trust his gag reflex.

If he told Richie he wasn’t comfortable with this, Richie wouldn’t push him. He would nod and maybe stroke a hand through his hair before pulling him close and just pissing all over him. It was all up to Eddie how far he wanted to push his own limits with being a disgusting, dirty slut. His heart pounds in his chest at the thought and he stretches his mouth open and sticks his tongue out. He wanted to try, god, he wanted to try so bad. 

Richie’s chest ached, he was so excited to see Eddie trying new things. “That’s a good whore,” he said, aiming his cock down at that pretty face. 

Eddie’s almost shaking as he watches, eyes trained on the tip of Richie’s dick. His piss lands hot at the edge of his hairline, part of it soaking in and running down his scalp while the rest pours over his face. He quickly squeezed his eyes shut to avoid the burn that he had experienced before. 

The stream travels down the center of his face, splashing against his eyes and nose and rushing down his cheeks. He feels some drip over his lips and his heart lurches as he anticipates what’s next. Richie aims lower to piss directly on his tongue and Eddie gags, stomach jumping and body rocking for a moment before he forces himself still. Richie doesn’t keep his aim at Eddie’s mouth, pissing back across his face and into his hair.

The taste wasn’t as bad as Eddie expected, but it was still strong and shocking. The scent floods him and he swallows what little had gotten in his mouth. His stomach tries to protest but he fights back against it, moaning and licking at his lips as he pushes through to get more of Richie’s piss on his tongue. 

The feeling of being absolutely covered in Richie’s piss makes it impossible for Eddie to control himself. He reaches between his legs and starts stroking his cock furiously, moaning loudly and bucking into his own touch. He almost wants to cry by how overwhelmed he is between the feeling of warm piss cooling in his hair and on his skin, and the acrid taste of it in his mouth. 

As Richie’s stream starts to weaken he aims it down lower, pointing it at Eddie’s hand and cock. The warmth hits him and makes him groan low in his throat as he tenses up, orgasm hitting him sudden and hard. Richie moans as he watches Eddie cum, stroking his own cock as his piss comes to an end. “Fuck, baby, you look so gross like that. Are you really cumming because I pissed all over you and your cock?”

Eddie whines loudly as he strokes himself through his orgasm, nodding at Richie and shuddering, gasping for breath as he starts to come down. He’s breathing heavily, mouth half open when Richie cums. He aims his cock again and lands part of it in Eddie’s mouth, getting a gasp and moan from him as he opened his mouth further and licked his lips. “God, Eddie, you look so fucking hot like that,” he said. 

Eddie smiled, sagging and breathing heavily. “Oh fuck,” he says softly, laughing breathlessly. 

“Yeah, baby?” Richie asked as he held his hand out, taking Eddie’s and pulling him up. “Was that nice?”

He nodded, leaning against Richie and pressing his head into his chest. “Oh fuck yes.” He shivered as the piss on him started to cool, leaving him chilled. 

“Need a shower?” Richie asked, running a hand through Eddie’s wet hair. 

“Yeah, unfortunately,” he responded, smiling from Richie’s laugh. “Wish I could stay covered in your piss easier, but I hate how cold it gets afterwards.”

Richie nodded, kissing the top of his head, nose wrinkling as he got a taste of his own piss. “We’ll figure something out at some point. Scooch over so I can get the shower turned on."


End file.
